


Know What You Want

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know," Catherine says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What You Want

"I don't know," Catherine says. "I don't know if I'd be entirely okay with that."

Lady Heather looks at her, eyes unreadable, her head titled slightly to one side. Every time Catherine's with Heather she feels as if she's being _studied_ , examined in relentless, exacting detail. If it was anyone else she'd probably find it uncomfortable, be squirming like one of Grissom's bugs under a microscope, but with Heather it's only hot; arousing in the strangest, deepest way. 

"Would you do it if I were a man?" Heather asks.

"Well, sure," says Catherine. "Why not?" 

"So why not with me? What's the difference?"

"Come on." Catherine shakes her head. "You _know_ the difference."

The corner of Heather's mouth quirks up, just slightly, the merest hint of a smile. "Touche."

"I mean," Catherine says, "if it's what you really want..." She shrugs.

"Perhaps I'm more interested in what _you_ want." Heather takes a step closer, hands Catherine the crop.

Catherine feels the weight of it in her hand, the flex of it, watching as Heather arranges herself over the end of the couch, lifting her skirt. Her ass is smooth and pale, unmarked, and Catherine reaches out, drags the end of the crop lightly over the skin.

Heather shifts, flinches a little, and Catherine hears herself inhale sharply at the sight.

"Please," Heather says, the word low and seductive, a heated slow burn.

Catherine nods, and raises the crop.


End file.
